Freefall
by spiritofwolf
Summary: Danny grinned. “I've always wanted to try this out.” “What, go flying with us?” “No, this.” The rings dissipated, leaving Danny human and flightless. “DANNY!” Oneshot.


Yeah, this isn't actually physically possible, the skin on their faces will tear off and all that- but hey, that's what fanfiction is for. A little sloppy, but I liked the idea, so maybe I'll edit this another time.

On a separate note, I can't wait for DP Angst Day. I've got several ideas for a fic/oneshot- Nightmares was actually one of them, but I just couldn't resist posting it first- and on top of all that, it'll mean my exams are over. COME SOON, 1st OCT D:

Disclaimer: Don't own the Phantom.

* * *

"Wow, Danny..." Sam marveled, a sparkle in her eyes. "It's beautiful up here."

Danny, Tucker and Sam were currently soaring above Amity Park and the surrounding countryside. Sam was busy admiring the scenery- pointing several plants out to the two males and exclaiming at their beauty- while Tucker was operating his PDA one-handed, somehow managing to take pictures, send off several emails and play Pong, all at the same time.

Danny? Danny was waiting.

Once Sam had fallen somewhat silent, and Tucker had slipped his PDA back into his pocket as they hit a strong gust of wind, Danny grinned. "I've always wanted to try this out."

"What, go flying with us?"

"No, this." He stated simply. The ring of light formed around his waist, and his two best friends had three seconds to stare in shock.

_Three._

"Whuh wait-" Tucker began.

_Two._

_Oh,_ flashed through their minds.

_One._

_Crud._

The rings dissipated, leaving Danny human and flightless.

"DANNY!!!"

They fell, the sounds of Tucker screaming, Sam yelling, and Danny laughing maniacally drawn out behind them.

* * *

"Danny! Change back, change back _now_!" Sam swatted her hand at the halfa, who merely sniggered at the look on her face before twisting his body into a graceful side-flip in the air, avoiding the hit.

"Dude, I'm killing you once we reach the ground again."

"Been there, done that! Halfway, at least." The halfa giggled drunkenly, taking full advantage of the fall to twist and turn like an acrobat. "And you can't tell me you guys aren't enjoying this."

And Sam had to admit, she _did _find the feeling of weightlessness rather enjoyable- but she wouldn't tell Danny that. Next to her, Tucker seemed to have accepted that Danny would catch them before they became a splatter on the ground, and was 'trying out his wings', posing like a parachuter.

The Goth sighed, resigning herself to another two minutes of freefall, and spread her arms out, feeling the wind tear past her skin.

* * *

He really was going to kill Danny when they were back on solid ground again. No, really.

The halfa was still tumbling around like a child high on sugar, somehow managing to look natural in the air while Tucker's limbs were still stuck like pieces of wood in the same position. Keeping a tight grip, he pulled his PDA out and snapped several shots of Danny in the most ridiculous positions he could.

"Hey!"

Tucker grinned. "You started it. Help me take some photos, and I may reconsider posting those on the Internet."

The PDA exchanged hands, and from the corner of his eye, the techno-geek could see Sam staring at them disbelievingly- one trying to act like a parachuter would, while the other took photos.

_This isn't so bad after all._ Tucker smirked- right before his beret flew off.

"Damnit!"

* * *

Danny wasn't lying when he said that he had always wanted to do this. As a half-ghost, he had always found flying one of his most gratifying powers; the adrenaline rush of defying gravity, soaring above the ground, reaching for the stars, was one he would never grow out of.

And now, falling to the ground without his ghost powers to remain airborne, he could feel the rush in his veins, and he felt like he could do anything, and the world wouldn't touch him, and he was almost high on the feeling- his senses, heightened by his body's instinctual fear, could detect the flapping of clothes, rushing of the air, the vibration of the PDA in his hand, Tucker's half-yelped exclamation, even Sam's semi-amused mutterings about boys.

It was exquisite.

Reaching out a hand, he snagged the red beret from the air, and pulled his friends close to him, snapping a group photo with Tucker's PDA. Handing back the beret and PDA, he couldn't resist pressing the button to delete all the photos of him in those poses- did he really look like that?

"Hey!"

A devious grin plastered itself on his face. "Well, _you_ started it."

By now, the view of Amity Park was zooming larger and larger. Sam had stiffened, and Tucker was stuffing his PDA back into his pocket, jamming his beret down onto his head and informing Danny: "Now would be nice."

The halfa obliged, changing back into Danny Phantom and lifting them all back into the blue sky.


End file.
